1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for reducing power consumption of an optical drive and a method for the same, and more particularly, to a device and a method used to reduce the power consumed in track following so as to conserve power.
2. Description of Related Art
In the optical drives used nowadays, track following is an action that consumes an extreme amount of time and power. However, this action must be fast enough to improve access speed. Since this action is performed in many applications, various searching algorithms available on the market have been developed to make this action more efficient. However, the power consumption thereof is still excessive.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which illustrates the track-following signals used nowadays. The sinusoidal wave is a carrier control signal 202. The conventional method is to obtain specific sample voltages 205 at some specific sample times 204 and then output these sample voltages 205 as diphase excitation control signals 206. Every diphase excitation control signal 206 will maintain its voltage value until the next sampling time 205 to control the rotation direction of the carrier motor or to stop it.
In the present invention, a novel track-following method is proposed to replace the conventional one to save power and further promote efficiency.